


Not a Patient

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drama, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Rodimus wasn’t a patient. Though he should be, he wasn’t.
Relationships: Rodimus/Rung
Kudos: 7





	Not a Patient

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 7, 2013 as “Drabble #71 - Rodimus/Rung.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 7, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Rodimus wasn’t a patient. Though he should be, he wasn’t. Rodimus wasn’t a patient.

Which is why it was okay that Rodimus’ hands were on Rung’s thighs, and his mouth was in the space between Rung’s neck and shoulder. 

It was okay that Rodimus held Rung up against a wall with hands on Rung’s thighs, and mouth on his shoulder.

Rodimus wasn’t a patient.

Though he should be.

He wasn’t.

It was okay that Rodimus held Rung against a wall by his thighs, mouth on mouth, and Rung’s hands on his shoulders.

It was okay paint was scraping with bright orange against dull, hands on thighs and a mouth on mouth.

It was okay Rung’s back pressed against steel walls, with hands on thighs and mouth on mouth. Arms on shoulders, and sparks ignite.

It was okay Rodimus’ fingers pried, and systems whined. It was okay to moan, and whisper names. It was okay with hands on thighs and shoulders, mouth to mouth and neck.

It was okay Rodimus held Rung against a wall, with hand on waist, and hand behind a thigh. A mouth to mouth, and Rung’s hands on Rodimus’ chest. It was okay.

It was okay.

Rodimus wasn’t a patient.

Though he should be.

He wasn’t.


End file.
